To Destroy the Monarchy
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: Stephanie McMahon starts a plan to destroy RAW and Smackdown!. However, Vince, Heyman, and Bischoff will not go down without a fight. R&R please!
1. To Destrroy the Monarchy : Prologue

**To Destroy the Monarchy**

**        Prologue**

The Diva sighed, looking around her hotel room with appreciation as she stepped into it.  She had been with the WWE long enough not to expect a clean, sanitary room every time they rented out a hotel.  The woman sighed softly, setting her suitcase and duffel bag down on the beige floor, nearly collapsing on top of the queen-sized bed.  She recalled Eric Bischoff's words earlier that night.  _"It's my game now and I suggest you learn how to properly…satisfy your boss." Her blood boiled at his words.  She had turned down his offer for her to sleep with him a while ago—didn't this man get a point?  Actually, she was being quite generous calling him a _man.  _Even the title Stone Cold Steve Austin had given Christian before he left—"CLB", or Creepy Little Bastard—seemed to fit Bischoff._

          "I miss the old days," she muttered quietly, pulling off her sneakers and dumping them haphazardly near the bed.  She sighed, stretching out on top of the covers.  Her match had been pushed off of the list for tonight, thanks to her lovely new General Manager.  _'Greasy-haired, beady-eyed bastard,' _she corrected fiercely in her mind.  

          The old days, she supposed, were something all of the superstars seemed to miss.  Then, there had been a commissioner, none of this General Manager bull.  The commissioner had usually been fair—even ones like William Regal would be better than Eric Bischoff as GM of RAW!  All of the so-called "nice guys" had been suffering in Eric's reign.  And all of the Divas on RAW were expendable in his opinion, and to get in a decent match would require sleeping with him.  

          The woman sighed to herself, thinking of the days when she used to valet.  There had been great times, mostly, but she would never trade her own wrestling career to go back to being a simple valet.  Not that she was ever a _simple one.  __'I suppose that's the only reason I'm staying here, at RAW,' she thought to herself, yawning.  _'If only Smackdown had a great women's roster and a title, I would've jumped there.  Though, Paul Heyman runs it now, so I guess it'd be just as worthless.' _Sighing, the woman stared at the blank ceiling, thinking of the wrestlers that she knew on the Smackdown roster.  _'I really miss them…' _But most of all, she missed Stephanie.  Stephanie, her best friend, who had recently been fired and replaced by the slime Paul Heyman, had seemingly disappeared off of the face of the Earth.  There was a mournful look on her face as she mentally recalled all of the wrestlers that she missed—Edge, Jeff, Kurt…  _

          She was jarred out of her thoughts by the shrill ring of the telephone. The woman grabbed the phone off the cradle quickly.  Who would have her hotel room number?  "Hello?" 

          "Hey, it's Stephanie!"

          "Stephanie!  Oh my gosh!  I haven't heard from you in forever!  I've missed you so much!" the woman sat upright, smiling as she listened to her friend.

          "Sorry about that, I've been looking into some things," the woman cocked her head, curious.  Stephanie continued to speak, "I need your help."

          "Doing what?"

          "Destroying the WWE."


	2. To Destroy the Monarchy : Chapter 1

**To Destroy the Monarchy**

**          Chapter 1 **

The redheaded Diva stared at her friend, her face frozen momentarily in shock.  "So what you're saying is that Stephanie McMahon is plotting to bring the WWE down?" the woman in front of her nodded solemnly.  Lita let out a long sigh, "And you're gonna help her do it," she added as more of a statement than a question.  She narrowed her eyes at the former Women's Champion.  "This will ruin your career."

          "Well, I'll have a career in the wrestling business that takes place of this one after Stephanie is done with her plan," was the simple response.  "And I don't really have a career here.  No one takes our belt seriously, least of all Eric Bischoff.  If Stephanie's plan doesn't work, I don't really have much to come back to."

          "Trish…" Lita attempted to say something to sway her friend, but was interrupted.

          "Li, you don't seem to understand this.  Back when I first came here, Vince McMahon forced me to act as his little whore in order to get the job.  I've seen what he's done to everyone on Smackdown.  I've watched every time he's screwed someone over.  All he cares about is that no one stands up against him and that everything he wants comes true.  He's a fucking tyrant!  I can't just stand here and let all I've worked for be on the line depending on that old bastard's mood.  I'm tired of Vince, and I'm tired of Eric Bischoff.  Aren't you?  This would be a chance to totally shove everything that they've done in their faces!" 

          "I understand that," Lita sat down on a bench in the locker room, sighing heavily.  "I was friends with Stephanie at one point, and I know she's a great girl and an awesome GM.  I don't doubt her.  But I'm not ready to give up my career if this doesn't work!  I worked so hard for this, I'm not gonna give it up just because I've hit a bit of a rough spot!"

          Trish's temper flared at that instant.  "Like I didn't work hard for this?!" her eyes flashed angrily.  "You say you've got faith in her, but if you really did you'd think without a doubt that Stephanie could get this done.  You were always the one saying that you'd love to kick Bischoff where it hurts and get him fired, but now that you have this chance you're backing down!  I thought you were the 'Queen of Extreme' but apparently it's just hype," Trish added icily, turning on her heel.  She didn't bother to stop to listen to whatever Lita would say next.  _'She just doesn't understand that this could be the chance to get exactly what we thought we would be working for—a fair company.  We can kill exactly what has been trying to kill us!'  _Frustrated, she ran a hand through her hair, hurriedly exiting the Women's locker room.  She was stopped by a hand on her arm.

          Not surprisingly, it was Lita.  "Trish…"

          "Yeah?"  
          "Just…  I need to think about it, okay?" Lita said, her face hopeful.  Smiling, Trish nodded. 

          "Okay…  But Li?  Don't tell a soul about this, _at all.  _Even if they prompt you to start talking about it don't."

          "No problem," Lita responded.  She threw a towel over her shoulder and headed into the shower area of the locker room.  Trish continued on her way out, a successful smile on her face.

          As the blonde bombshell stepped out of the locker room, she was nearly run-over by the one and only Shawn Michaels, dashing down the hall.  He grasped her by the forearms to prevent her fall. 

          "Hey, I'm sorry Trish," he was out of breath, looking hurriedly over his shoulder.  "Wish I could stay and chat but I have to go…  If I stay here any longer, Cameron will catch me."

          Trish shook her head.  "Playing tag with your son again?  Sometimes I worry about your health, old man."

          "Hey!" Shawn said indignantly. "I'm _not _old!"

          Trish only cocked an eyebrow and shook her head.  "Uh-huh…  Well, anyway, I've really got to talk to you about something."

          Shawn peered over her shoulder intently.  "How long will it take?"

          "More time then you have," she replied.

          "How about you stop in at my locker room after the first half of the show?" Shawn prompted.  He was now bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. 

          "Okay…  I'll see you then!" with a wave, Trish began to walk away. 

          Shawn caught up to her, and sighed curiously.  "Okay, you have me hooked.  Just throw me a little bait.  What's this all about?  Why is it so important?"

          "Oh, it's nothing really," Trish said off-handedly.  "Just plotting the demise of the WWE," she continued walking, leaving a slack-jawed Heartbreak Kid in her wake.

          --                 --                 --                 --                 --                 --

**Author's Note:  **Sorry for the lack of updates!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  Please review!


	3. To Destroy the Monarchy : Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Because of the lack between updates, we are going to pretend that this centers around the feuds that are happening around the month of June '04, as well as the angles like that of the Undertaker.  Another note, Lita isn't pregnant.

**Destroying the Monarchy**

**Chapter 2 **

            "Damn…" the Heartbreak Kid exhaled slowly, looking at the blonde Diva in front of him.  "So…  You and Stephanie McMahon are planning to _demolish_ the WWE and then _replace _it."  He was silent for a while, and then shook his head.  "I get where you're going with the WWE-is-sucking part, but…  Look, I've had a lot of good memories and matches here.  I don't know if I can just _destroy _it."

            Trish had thought of the same thing.  "You had a lot of good matches…in the WWF.  When we converted to the WWE, everything went downhill."  She let Shawn have a moment to digest the information, and then spoke again.  "When we have enough wrestlers on our side, Stephanie's planning to start a program.  She's not sure of the name, but she says 'the rebirth of the WWF' will find its way as a slogan of sorts."

            HBK looked at the Diva.  "So who do you guys have so far?"

            Trish winced.  "Well…  Stephanie, me…" she paused.  "And maybe Lita, but I just started asking around.  If you just watch around you can see so many people that would want to join, don't you?"

            Shawn rested his elbows on his thighs and stared at her, his gaze unwavering.  "You have my attention.  I need some time to make my final opinion, but…" he ran his tongue over his lips.  "I don't suppose it would be a crime to…point you in the right direction of some superstars, right?"

            Trish grinned.  "Nope.  Stephanie is making a couple calls today.  She's going to try and get her brother, Steve Austin, Kevin Nash, Farooq…" Trish paused, and then looked at Shawn.  "You've been in this business for a long time.  Who do you think will help?"

            There was a long silence as Shawn thought.  "Stone Cold will definitely help you out, bad neck or not.  As for here today, who you can talk to…" he frowned.  "Rumor is that the Rock is thinking about a big return, back from the big screen onto wrestling instead of matches every now and then.  If you get him before he gets his roots back into RAW, you might have a chance.  With the Rock, you'll definitely get some fan base.  Edge would be another safe bet.  He might be a little iffy, but that guy's always up for something exciting.  Who else…  I can't think of anyone who would agree quite as quickly.  There are some people who would probably be able to help you out after a while—and if they don't, they'd at least keep their mouths shut.  The first few off the top of my head would be Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit …"

            Trish made a mental note of all the names he mentioned.  "Thank you so much!"

            "Are you going to go to Smackdown with this too?" Shawn inquired.

            "Yeah.  I'm going to the taping tomorrow to go dig the roots down.  I'll have to find someone there to continue going around and pulling people in," Trish said, sighing softly.

            Shawn bit down on his lip.  "Are you aware of how much trouble you're getting yourself into?"

            Trish looked at him.  "I don't think anyone can be, and, you know, maybe it isn't such a good idea to join this thing, but at least when this show goes up, I won't have to worry about crawling around the ring on all fours barking, mud-wrestling…" she trailed off and then shook her head.  "Anyway…  Since I'm going to Smackdown tomorrow, can you think of anyone there?"

            "For your weasel on the show, I have two ideas, both that will work, trust me.  Firstly, there's Eddie Guerrero.  He hates the GM with a passion, and rightfully so.  I know he'd love to get Heyman back for all that shit he's been through.  The other guy I was talking about is the Undertaker," he saw Trish's face fall.

            "I don't know about that, Shawn…  What he's doing on Smackdown right now with Paul Bearer?  It's kind of…" she trailed off for a lack of words.

            Shawn closed his eyes and then opened them.  "You know how on RAW we barely use storylines?  Well, Smackdown decided to start using them more frequently, thus the Undertaker angle.  He's still the American Bad-Ass and deep down, he's still the guy that Vince McMahon screwed a few too many times.  Trust me, with 'Taker on your side, you've got an army starting."

            "So… Stephanie and Shane McMahon, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Kevin Nash, Farooq, the Rock, Edge, Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, Eddie, 'Taker…" she trailed off.  "Did I get them all?" Shawn nodded.  "That's a ten-person wrestling roster, plus Stephanie if she wrestles." Trish announced.  "RAW has a little under fifty people…  Can you recommend anyone else from Smackdown?"

            "John Cena," Shawn was quick to reply.  "I've watched the guy.  He's an amazing wrestler, his mike skills blow the roof, and the fans love him.  Here's some other guys I can think of: Rey Mysterio, Scotty 2 Hotty, Rob Van Dam, Rikiski, Shannon Moore…  Heck, even the Dudleys.  They got shoved into that stupid Paul Bearer angle too."

            Trish smiled.  "Now we're up to 18 or 20," she took a breath.  "I've got some ideas for it too, some that you didn't mention.  I just want to run them by you…" Shawn shrugged.  "Okay.  Eugene.  He's got the fan base with him and wrestling skills."

            "And you could lure him away from Evolution, and his favorite wrestler?" HBK sounded doubtful.

            "I've saved up footage of Evolution making fun of him and what not.  If it comes to that…  I don't want to hurt the guy, but he deserves to know and every guy coming to our side really does count," she paused for a while, mentally going over the rosters that she had studied since Stephanie's call.   "Shelton Benjamin."

            HBK didn't waste anytime thinking.  He nodded.  "It's a good call.  I forgot about him.  He's sure shaping up to be a good wrestler."

            "Here are the others: Matt Hardy, Mick Foley, Nidia, Rhyno, the Hurricane, and Victoria."

            "No, yes, yes, yes, no, yes," Shawn replied.  "Matt Hardy is a manipulator.  Just look at him and Lita.  He's broken up publicly with her for two times, and if I'm right, a third time is fast approaching.  Besides his personal relationships, look at how he acts with partners.  Now, the Hurricane…  I have nothing against the man, he's a pretty good wrestler, but the S.H.I.T and the gimmick have to go."

            "I agree with the S.H.I.T but the gimmick is what makes him popular."

            "He just needs to tone it down a little."

            "Okay, I agree with that," Trish relented.  She stood.  "Well, I've apparently got about 25 wrestlers to talk to, so I'd better get going."

            Shawn stood as well.  "So…when does the shit hit the fan?"

            Trish looked at him with a devious smile on her face.  "14 days until the beginning of the end for the WWE."

                        -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the length between updates!  I'm afraid there probably won't be any coming up soon either.  I'm not going to be home from the 10th-17th and the 26th-2nd.  Anyway, please review and sorry this chapter wasn't really exciting! 


End file.
